hypothetical_servantsfandomcom-20200213-history
Good
These are servants known for their Heroics, sense of justice and or positive Personalities. They can be segmented into three kinds. Lawful David Bowie.jpg|David Bowie|link=David Bowie Confucius.png|Confucius|link=Confucius William Wallace.jpg|William Wallace|link=William Wallace 800px-Sir Winston Churchill - 19086236948.jpg|Winston Churchill|link=Winston Churchill Zorro.jpg|Zorro|link=Zorro Mary-Poppins-mv01.jpg|Marry Poppins|link=Marry Poppins George Washington 1.jpg|George Washington|link=George Washington Hammurabi.jpg|Hammurabi|link=Hammurabi Quintus Fabius Maximus.jpg|Quintus Fabius Maximus|link=Quintus Fabius Maximus Ra.jpg|Ra|link=Ra Alexander II of Russia by Monogrammist V.G. (1888, Hermitage) detail.jpg|Alexander II|link=Alexander II Demeter Altemps Inv8546.jpg|Demeter|link=Demeter Athena.jpg|Athena|link=Athena Theseus.png|Theseus|link=Theseus Perseus.jpg|Perseus|link=Perseus Isis6.jpg|Isis|link=Isis Osiris.jpg|Osiris|link=Osiris Freya.jpg|Freya|link=Freya Heimdall.jpg|Heimdall|link=Heimdall Forseti.jpg|Forseti|link=Forseti Nemesis.jpg|Nemesis|link=Nemesis Zhou Yu.png|Zhou Yu|link=Zhou Yu Baldr.jpg|Baldr|link=Baldr Cao Xiu.png|Cao Xiu|link=Cao Xiu Zhao Yun.png|Zhao Yun|link=Zhao Yun Naotora Ii.jpg|Naotora Ii|link=Naotora Ii Bianshi.png|Bianshi|link=Bianshi Hideyoshi Toyotomi.jpg|Hideyoshi Toyotomi|link=Hideyoshi Toyotomi Seimei Abe.png|Seimei Abe|link=Seimei Abe Liu Bei.png|Liu Bei|link=Liu Bei Ryoma Sakamoto.jpg|Ryoma Sakamoto|link=Ryoma Sakamoto Ieyasu Tokugawa.jpg|Ieyasu Tokugawa|link=Ieyasu Tokugawa Yi Ji.jpg|Yi Ji|link=Yi Ji Abraham Lincoln.jpg|Abraham Lincoln|link=Abraham Lincoln Bruce Lee.jpg|Bruce Lee|link=Bruce Lee Santa Claus.jpg|Santa Claus|link=Santa Claus Moses.jpg|Moses|link=Moses Bob Ross.jpg|Bob Ross|link=Bob Ross Michelangelo.jpg|Michelangelo|link=Michelangelo Takakage Kobayakawa.jpg|Takakage Kobayakawa|link=Takakage Kobayakawa Prometheus.jpg|Prometheus|link=Prometheus Hyperion.jpg|Hyperion|link=Hyperion Fu Xi.jpg|Fu Xi|link=Fu Xi Gao Changgong.jpg|Gao Changgong|link=Gao Changgong Huang Di.jpg|Huang Di|link=Huang Di Lao Tzu.jpg|Lao-Tzu|link=Lao-Tzu Julia Child.jpg|Julia Child|link=Julia Child Thomas Jefferson.jpg|Thomas Jefferson|link=Thomas Jefferson Frederick the Great.jpg|Frederick the Great|link=Frederick the Great Dante Alighieri.jpg|Dante Alighieri|link=Dante Alighieri Davy Crockett.jpg|Davy Crockett|link=Davy Crockett Amelia Earhart.jpg|Amelia Earhart|link=Amelia Earhart Sitting Bull.jpg|Sitting Bull|link=Sitting Bull Mwindo.jpg|Mwindo|link=Mwindo Richard I.jpg|Richard I of England|link= Richard I of England Yukimura Saneda.jpg|Yukimura Sanada|link= Yukimura Sanada Masamune Date.jpg|Masamune Date|link= Masamune Date Ina.jpg|Ina|link=Ina Nagamasa Azai.jpg|Nagamasa Azai|link= Nagamasa Azai Muneshige Tachibana.jpg|Muneshige Tachibana|link= Muneshige Tachibana Takatora Todo.jpg|Takatora Todo|link= Takatora Todo Nobuyuki Sanada.jpg|Nobuyuki Sanada|link= Nobuyuki Sanada Kojuro Katakura.jpg|Kojuro Katakura|link= Kojuro Katakura Guan Yu.png|Guan Yu|link= Guan Yu Jiang Wei.png|Jiang Wei|link= Jiang Wei Guan Suo.png|Guan Suo|link= Guan Suo Xu Shu.png|Xu Shu|link= Xu Shu Little Red Riding Hood.jpg|﻿ Little Red Riding Hood|link= Little Red Riding Hood Xu Huang.png|Xu Huang|link= Xu Huang Guo Jia.png|Guo Jia|link= Guo Jia Yu Jin.png|Yu Jin|link= Yu Jin Mahatma Gandhi.jpg|Mahatma Gandhi|link= Mahatma Gandhi Rutherford B Hayes.jpg| Rutherford B. Hayes |link= Rutherford B. Hayes Neutral Bram Stoker 1906.jpg|Bram Stoker|link=Bram Stoker Napoleon-bonaparte.jpg|Napoleon Bonaparte|link=Napoleon Bonaparte Scipio Africanus.jpg|Scipio Africanus|link=Scipio Africanus Hera.jpg|Hera|link=Hera Ajax.jpg|Ajax|link=Ajax Hippolyta.jpg|Hippolyta|link=Hippolyta Thor9.jpg|Thor|link=Thor Bragi.jpg|Bragi|link=Bragi Tyr.jpg|Tyr|link=Tyr Sinbad.jpg|Sinbad|link=Sinbad John Lennon.jpg|John Lennon|link=John Lennon Cao Ang.jpg|Cao Ang|link=Cao Ang Himiko.jpg|Himiko|link=Himiko Cao Hong.png|Cao Hong|link=Cao Hong Hua Tuo.png|Hua Tuo|link=Hua Tuo Benjamin Franklin.jpg|Benjamin Franklin|link=Benjamin Franklin Elvis Presley.jpg|Elvis Presley|link=Elvis Presley Martin Luther King Jr..jpg|Martin Luther King Jr.|link=Martin Luther King Jr. Socrates.jpg|Socrates|link=Socrates Gaia.jpg|Gaia|link=Gaia Rheia.jpg|Rheia|link=Rheia Hekate.jpg|Hekate|link=Hekate Dabo Gong.jpg|Dabo Gong|link=Dabo Gong Xi Wangmu.jpg|Xi Wangmu|link=Xi Wangmu Frederick Douglass.jpg|Frederick Douglass|link=Frederick Douglass Theodore Roosevelt.jpg|Theodore Roosevelt|link=Theodore Roosevelt Kenshin Uesugi.jpg|Kenshin Uesugi|link= Kenshin Uesugi Ranmaru Mori.jpg|Ranmaru Mori|link= Ranmaru Mori Gracia.jpg|Gracia|link=Gracia Ujiyasu Hojo.jpg|Ujiyasu Hojo|link= Ujiyasu Hojo Lady Hayakawa.jpg|Lady Hayakawa|link= Lady Hayakawa Ma Dai.png|Ma Dai|link= Ma Dai Guan Xing.png|Guan Xing|link= Guan Xing Erik Pontoppidan.jpg|Erik Pontoppidian|link= Erik Pontoppidian Li Dian.png| Li Dian |link= Li Dian Chaotic Sampson.jpg|Sampson|link=Sampson Sun Wukong.jpg|Sun Wukong|link=Sun Wukong General-george-s-patton.jpg|General Patton|link=General Patton Otto von Bismark.jpg|Otto von Bismarck|link=Otto von Bismarck Zeus2.jpg|Zeus|link=Zeus Aphrodite-0.jpg|Aphrodite|link=Aphrodite Odysseus.jpg|Odysseus|link=Odysseus Nephthys.jpg|Nephthys|link=Nephthys Odin9.jpg|Odin|link=Odin Edgar Allan Poe.png|Edgar Allan Poe|link=Edgar Allan Poe Xiahou Dun.png|Xiahou Dun|link=Xiahou Dun Diaochan.png|Diaochan|link=Diaochan Sun Quan.png|Sun Quan|link=Sun Quan Nene.jpg|Nene|link=Nene Ma Chao.png|Ma Chao|link=Ma Chao Frank Sinatra.jpg|Frank Sinatra|link=Frank Sinatra Chongli.jpg|Chongli|link=Chongli Voltaire.jpg|Voltaire|link=Voltaire General Custer.jpg|George Armstrong Custer|link=George Armstrong Custer Agamemnon.jpg|Agamemnon|link=Agamemnon John Dee.jpg|John Dee|link=John Dee Goemon Ishikawa.jpg|Goemon Ishikawa|link= Goemon Ishikawa Ginchiyo Tachibana.jpg|Ginchiyo Tachibana|link= Ginchiyo Tachibana Toshiie Maeda.jpg|Toshiie Maeda|link= Toshiie Maeda Katsuie Shibata.jpg|Katsuie Shibata|link= Katsuie Shibata Zhang Fei.png|Zhang Fei|link= Zhang Fei Zhou Cang.png|Zhou Cang|link= Zhou Cang Brothers Grimm.jpg|Brothers Grimm|link= Brothers Grimm Yue Jin.png|Yue Jin|link= Yue Jin Mark Twain.jpg|Mark Twain|link= Mark Twain Malcolm X.jpg| Malcolm X |link= Malcolm X